


Always By Your Side

by Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Poetry, bittersweet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amid the raging chaos of the Battle of the Five Armies, between the broken bodies, cracked and bloodied lips whisper, "Tell me a story, Khâzash. One last time."</p>
<p>Fili comforts Kili as they lay dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always By Your Side

The days— each day since you were born  
I have been by your side;  
I stood you up when you fell down  
And helped you not to hide

I held your hand and you held mine  
I let you braid my hair  
In sweetest days so long ago—  
Let our thoughts linger there.

We learned to fight together,  
Wooden swords and then our steel  
We were bad— we got quite drunk  
On occasion we would steal

And Uncle Thorin told us  
Of the treasures of our kin  
And our majesty, we thought,  
Befit the legacy we’re in

Through the battles and excitement  
Through the cold, the joy, the pain,  
I was standing by you always  
Even in that blasted rain

I am still standing beside you  
(Or I’d be if I could stand)  
In this world of desolation  
I will hold you, hand in hand

Now the storm has come and wrecked us  
We are dying, it is true  
But I still am here beside you  
Little brother, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had some words of consolation I could give you.
> 
> "Khâzash" means "brother" according to the most reliable source of Khuzdul I've found. As such, of course, no elves are permitted to absorb this knowledge, nor to even lay their prissy eyes upon this secret word.
> 
> I hope your soul was inspired by this heart-wrenching lay. It may well be the most tear-jerking thing I've ever written.


End file.
